what happened to my normal life?
by NickRocks1
Summary: gabby is a girl with a normal life... or so she thought until someone comes back into her life and now her life is flippped upside down...


My name is gabby, I am a not skinny girl. I'm not fat, but I'm not skinny either. I'm tall and have a mountain dew addiction. ha! Ha! No seriously, I do… J J

I have an addiction to mountain Dew!

I'm starting a new school year, my boyfriend Ethan just broke up with me… great…. Now I have to face him at school…

Me- school, not a happy place. Today's the star convention…..it means that a bunch of famous people try to influence us… FUN! Yeah right

Rylee- hey girly,

Me- hey

Rylee- what's wrong?

Me- Ethan broke up with me

Rylee- aw, no he didn't your joking

Me- yeah, for Kristina

Rylee- awe, I'm here 4 u girl

Nick- do I sense unhappiness?

Rylee- Ethan broke up with her

Nick- no !

Me- for Kristina

Nick- I'm sorry, I mean well

Me- what did you do?

Nick- u know talked to him

Me- what did you say?

Nick- I kind of grossed him out

Me- with your banana story?

Nick- yeah

Me- I'm sure that you didn't do it on purpose

Rylee- no he wanted to do it, he really likes you.

Nick-maybe I do, got a problem with that?

Rylee- maybe

Me- what ever here he comes

Ethan walked right in by us and he looked at me out of the corner of his eye, CRAP!

A tear went down my face, he saw he kept on walking

Me- this hurts,

Nick- I'm here for you

Rylee- you don't need him

?- no u don't

Me- huh? RYAN! J

Ryan- hey, did I make your day better

Me- yeah, why wouldn't you

Nick- why don't I make your day?

Me- cause I see you almost every second of every day

Nick- oh L

Me- it's good

Nick- k

Rylee- gtg, c u l8tr

All-k

Ryan- there she goes….

Me- who?

Ryan- the second hottest girl in the school: Rylee

Me- ahh, k I c

Nick- who's the hottest?

Ryan- easy, gabby

Me- stop it, I am not

Ryan- yes u r, Ethan's….

Nick- he broke up with her for Kaitlin

Ryan- oh, I didn't…

Me- d-d-don't worry about it, I-I-I'm over h-h, screw it I'm not

I cried on Ryan,

Ryan-I didn't know, honest, I hate it when you cry.

Me-I'm sorry, it's just

Ryan-I know, I can set you up with my friend

Me- if it's Justin freaking Bieber for-get-it!

Ryan-why?

Me-he's just a self absorbed pop star who needs a reality check.

Justin-wow, Ryan nice friend you got there

Ryan-she didn't mean it

Me-yes I did, he needs to hear the truth

Justin-you need to hear the truth to, Ryan's the reason why…

Ryan-shut it!

Me-what?

Justin-he broke Ethan and you up.

Me-what?

Ryan-he's lying

Justin-no, I'm not he told ethan you were cheating on him with chaz…

Me-I-I-I

Ryan-he's right, Ethan isn't good enough for you gabby.

Me-why?

Ryan- he just flirted with…. Look, I'm sorry!

He tried to hug me….

Me-just stay away from me, I hate you both…. I'm done

Justin-good run away like a little girl

Me-you know what Bieber?

Justin-what

Me-at least I don't skip around from girl to girl like you.

Justin-I do not!

Me-really, cause I'm sure Caitlyn, jasmine, selena, and possibly miley might have something to say about that…

Justin-I didn't date miley

Me-but you dated the rest of them

Justin-yeah

Me-my point exactly

Justin-fine, your right

Me-good, now move out of my way player.

Justin-why I outta

Nick-don't even think about it!

Justin-I wasn't, I'm leaving!

Nick-good!

Me-my protector is here.

So I went through school and had Ryan crawling up my butt, until I almost punched him. Now I'm heading home and I found out who my new neighbor was…

Of course it was Justin.

Me-wow, I would have to live next to this.

So i went up to my room and saw him in his… why did he choose to live there? I mean come on there's houses all over, but right next to me…

Justin-really? Ryan come on, you know I don't…

I heard him on his phone, he was talking to Ryan…

Justin-hold on let me put you on speaker….

Justin-all good

Ryan-good, what are u doing anyway?

Justin-trying to figure out who lives next to me

Ryan-I think gabby does

Justin-really? He sounded hopeful

Ryan-yeah, but remember she hates your guts…

Justin-what made you think that?

Ryan-I don't know player, oh wait self absorbed pop star.

Justin-fine, I mean she just got the wrong impression of me, that's all

Ryan-she almost punched me today

Justin-wow, she seems pretty tough

Me- whispering- well duh

Ding! Dong!

Justin-hold on someone's at the door

I looked out and saw Chris. My brother…

Justin-hello?

Chris-look, I know my sister stood up for herself and stuff, but I got ears to and I want you to never say that to her again or else you will have a hard time seeing the light of a new day, got it?

Justin-u-umm y-yeah

Chris-what?

Justin-yes!

Chris-good

I was laughing so hard, that I fell and my balcony door opened….

Chris-Gabby, u o.k.?

Me-y-yeah, I am

Chris-k, did u c that?

Me-no, I'm just laughing for no reason

Chris-oh

Me-hey

Chris-what

Me-thanks, big bro.

Chris-anytime except

Me-when you have a girl with you

Chris-no, she can wait, you come first

Me-oh, then what?

Chris-I'm in the bathroom

Me-got it

I gave him a hug and I went and sat on my balcony and watched the stars as they began to fill up the evening sky.

Me-they're really beautiful

Me-good, peace and quiet…. I was making sure that Justin wasn't out side…

My phone went off and it was nick…

Nick-hey

Me-hey, hold on I'm putting you on speaker

Nick-k

Me-your on speaker shoot

Nick-are you outside?

Me-yeah, why?

Nick-just checking, cause your always outside

Me-well, duh Justin's up on one of those stars.

Nick-yeah, I know

Me-they don't know what I'm going through, I cover up all my feelings…

Nick-come on let loose

Me-k, so I thought of him today after my fight with Justin and I realized that my Justin looked really similar to the new Justin.

Nick-oh, how could that be

Little did I know that Justin was still listening….

Me-did I ever tell you how he died?

Nick-no, never

Me-well my mom…. I had the flashback of that night. My mom came in my room and told me that he had died… me-mommy, how?

Mom- he was in a car accident honey

Me-no! mommy no! I was crying

I snapped out of it….

I had tears coming out of my eyes now…

Me-and you know what the only thing besides one picture and memories, that I have to remember him by?

Nick-no what?

Me-the half of a heart necklace that he gave me… I remember he didn't want to wear a necklace so he put it on a bracelet. I didn't even get to say goodbye, my mom took me away…

Nick-gabby, I'm really sorry but I'm sure he'll be waiting for you.

Me-you think?

Nick-I know

Me-k, look my brother wants me, so I have to go

Nick-got it

So we hung up, and I started to cry out loud…

Justin-is that why you hate me? Because I remind you of him?

Me-go the f*** away

Justin-no, look I think you got the wrong impression of me.

Me-leave me alone for five minutes then I'll talk…

Justin-k, be back in five.

So he left and I was crying…

JUSTIN'S POV-

I went inside and I went in my closet… in the far back my mom must have hidden this box, it said- Justin and gabby, then it was crossed out and said clothes…. I opened it and saw it.. A picture of me and her. Then, it was the bracelet… that's why i feel so connected to her, how am I going to tell her? It's been five minutes, I stuck the bracelet on and went outside….

GABBY'S POV-

Justin-gabby, I'm back

I was just staring up at the sky….

Me-five on the dot, you must really want me to talk

Justin-yeah, but first let me start off by saying I'm sorry

Me-yeah, me to… and your right you made me mad cause, you remind me of him in every way… I lost my best friend… the last thing I said to him was that I hated him, cause he took my favorite Barbie doll and killed her.

Justin-I remem- oh

Me-what?

Justin-nothing

I saw something shine on his wrist…

Me-where'd you get that?

Justin-no where

I saw it, it was a half of a heart…

Me-Justin? That's just sick

Justin-what

Me-you went in your room and your trying to win me over so you found a heart that was only a half. So you know what I'm done here.

Justin-no, Gabbs, please

Me-no ones called me that since…

Justin-grade three with the rottenest teacher ever…

Both- Mr. Bork

Me-no, no, you died you can't be… my mom she said…

Justin-she didn't want us to be friends…

Me-she took away my best friend

I ran to him and hugged him… I never wanted to let go.

Me-I thought I was never going to see you again.

Justin-I thought I was never going to see you again.

Me-I missed you

Justin-I missed you to…

Justin-I've been looking for you

Me-I've been looking for your grave

Justin started cracking up….

Me-what?

Justin-while I was looking for you, you were looking for dead me…

Chris-GABBY! What are you doing?

Me-it's Justin, my Justin…. Mom lied to me

Chris-gabby, listen he really died

Me-no, look he didn't

Chris came and looked at Justin's wrist and saw the half a heart.

Chris-that's impossible

Me-why?

Chris-cause he has a grave sight, in north brook.

Me-how?

I let go of Justin now, and was looking at him…

Chris-I have to go, stay here and don't move.

Me-I won't unless I get bored

So Chris left and I looked at Justin.

Me-how? I know your him, my Justin

Justin- maybe you should hear the truth….

Me-what?

Justin-your mom found out my secret…

Me-what secret?

Justin-I'm a-a-a Vampire…

Me-no way, I was getting closer to him

Justin-usually people run and scream, but you aren't…

Me-that's awesome, so you like live forever

Justin-yeah, and like Edward from Twilight, I read minds except…

Me-mine

Justin-right

Me-I don't care you're a vampire, just that you're here and that you'll never leave me…

Justin-never again

Me-good, cause I would find some werewolf to come kick you ass.

Justin-please, I could tae ni-

Me-who?

Justin-no one

Me-you were going to say Nick

Justin-no, I wasn't

Me-yes you were

Justin-no

Me-yes..

Justin- fine yeah, k don't tell him

Me-he knew you were alive and didn't tell me?

Justin-yeah… he loves you and wants to protect you, and he thinks I'm a threat to you.

Me-oh, can I ask you a couple questions?

Justin-shoot

Me-so can you go out in sunlight?

Justin-yes, and I drink animal blood and I am cold in the skin except for a certain time of a day.

Me-oh, um your strong right ?

Justin-no, I'm weak (sarcastic) yes, I'm strong

Me-good, cause I would hate to think your weak

Justin-good, cause I need to protect the little weakling over here

Me-Hey!

Justin-just kidding… Gabbs

I blushed…

Justin-awe I made you blush…

Me-so, oh can you have kids?

Justin-yes, and I do surprisingly sleep…

Me-really?

Justin-yeah, it's weird I'm a rare kind that sleeps

Me-and you get to keep your beautiful voice for your whole life thingy.

Justin-lol, yes I do

Me-good, oh and is Ryan a vampire to?

Justin-yeah, so is chaz and Christian… but Caitlyn was a werewolf, so that's why I had to dump her.

Me-awe, what about a human? Do you want to date one?

Justin-your point?

Me-if you found someone you really wanted to date that was human would you?

Justin-yeah

Me-cool….

Justin-I got to go, I'll see you later

Me-why? L

Justin-the wolf wants to talk to you

Me-oh, k see you

Justin-bye

He gave me a hug and left…

Nick-Gabby, you up there?

Me-yeah, come on up

Nick-cool, so did you find Justin?

Me-huh, oh no not yet

Nick-k, sorry for that

Me-yeah

Nick-so look I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go…

Justin-Gabby! I need your help with something, come here please

Me-k, nick I'll be right back

Nick- I thought you didn't like him

Me-I had a chance to talk to him…

Nick-oh… k

I jumped over my balcony and went into Justin's room and nick, followed to the edge of my balcony….

Me-what?

Justin- what shirt should I wear for tomorrow?

Me-um, how about that one….

Nick-hurry up!

Justin-that one's beast with those pants

Me-yeah, they'll look really good on you.

Justin-thanks

Nick-don't make me come in there

I looked at Justin who was fuming and I said I had to go to the bathroom… I heard them…

Justin-look, just cause you want to ask her out doesn't mean she can't spend time with me.

Nick-just wait she'll get sick of you

Justin-at least she knows who I am

Nick-What?

Justin-yeah, she was really hurt by you not telling her…

Nick-does she know about you being a filthy blood sucker?

That was it, I barged in the room…

Justin-yeah, she does

Nick-you aughta watch ur back, cause I'm gonna….

Me-do nothing, because my best friend lied to me, and left me crying. You know what nick, I'm sorry but you need to run back to your pack.

Nick-you told her?

Me-I figured it out, I guess watching twilight pays off.

Nick-I wanted to tell you

Me-just go…

Nick-fine, bye

So he left and I turned to Justin…

Me-you knew he was going to ask me out?

Justin-yeah, are you mad?

Me-no, I mean I don't know what I would of said.

Justin-good, cause I wanted to ask you something…

Me-really?

Justin-yeah

Me-shoot J

Justin-Gabbs a.k.a - gabby, would you do me the honor of going to see a movie?

Me-yeah, I would love to

Justin-cool, so tomorrow at 5:00

Me-yeah

Justin-I'll come pick you up

Me-awesome

So I left and he went to sleep and I sat outside for a little longer until I fell asleep and woke up at like 1:00 so I moved to my bed…

Psst gabby, move over

Me-no, Justin go away

Justin-come on I can't sleep

Me-Justin!

Justin-hi J

Me-fine, but you'll have to shut up I need my sleep

Justin-fine

So I fell asleep and woke up laying on Justin's chest

Me-dude, come on

Justin-no, five more minutes

Me-fine, but don't blame me when you don't' get to school on time

Justin-school, schmool

Me-so you want me to skip with you

Justin-yeah

Me-I don't know Chris might find out

Justin-he won't mind, he's with a girl right now

Me-stop reading his mind

Justin-fine

Me-come on, I bet you need to eat, maybe some bacon?

Justin-yeah, bacon that sounds good

Me-so you can eat to?

Justin- some things, mostly meats…

Me-cool!

So we went and got the bacon, and cooked it… Justin went nuts and left me none.

Me-well, that was a good breakfast

Justin-sorry

Me-no, it's fine

So I go in the shower and got out only to find Justin in my room

Me-Justin? Dude, I need to change

Justin-I can help you with that

Me-no, get out

Justin-please

Me-maybe after we have rings on our finger.

Justin-fine L

Me-I'll be down in five

Justin-fine

So I got dressed and went down stairs

Me-ready? Where'd you go?

I couldn't find him, huh problem I think not, I had an idea

Me-Justin, do you think I need to change shirts? I started to take off my shirt and he magically appeared

Justin-here, let me help you

Me-works every time

Justin-not funny

He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder… he slapped my butt.

Me-hey, what was that for?

Justin- I don't know, it was right there

Me-fine… I slapped his

Justin-you know what happened to the last girl who did that?

Me-no

Justin-she went in the pool

Me-you wouldn't

Justin-try me

He turned and was walking towards my pool…

My phone started going off, it was the school

Me-wait the schools calling

Me-hello?

School-there has been a water main break so we have to cancel school for two days

End of message I was happy!

Justin-so?

Me-oh, it's the school they said your not graduating next year

Justin-hey, no fair!

Me- yep, they only let smart people graduate…

Justin- ohL

Me-ha, got you there's really no school

Justin-not funny, and yay!

So he threw me in the pool

Me-Bieber! Ur gonna die!

Justin-got to catch me first!

Me-that's impossible… I had a plan

I started to cry…

Justin-what?

Me-my ankle it hurts

Justin-come on let me see

So he grabbed my hand and I pulled him in…

Me-ha! Ha! Ha!

Justin-not funny!

Me-it's very funny

I jumped on his back

Justin-gabbs, your gonna pay!

Me-gotta catch me first, oh wait u can!

Justin-huh?

Me-I don't know, I said the first thing that came into my mind

Justin-oh, well what do you want to do today madam?

Me-um, ice cream?

Justin-ice cream?

Me-yeah!

Justin-ha! Ha! O.k. let's get some ice cream

Me-yeah…

So we got out of the pool and dried off and changed…

Me-Justin? Where'd u go?

He didn't respond… huh, maybe he had to get some… I got picked up and thrown over someone's shoulder… it was Justin

Me-hey, I don't like it here

Justin-well, I do

Me-shut up Bieber

Justin-well then, to Ice Cream!

So we went and got ice cream…

Justin-I'll take a chocolate Sunday…

Me-I'll take a mint chocolate chip ice cream cone!

Justin-sooooo… what's up?

Me-wow, of all the things to ask, that's what you ask…

Justin-well…

Me-ask me something like…

Justin-what's your best idea of a date?

Me-well, your going to think this is cheesy but… just being with you, and taking a walk …

Justin-I feel so special…

Me-well you are…

Justin-good

Me-so, can I ask you a question?

Justin-what?

Me- what's it like, I mean… well do u miss… having a heart?

Justin-yeah… but, I still have feelings and stuff

Me-k…

Justin-well, what else do you want to do today?

Me-umm, how bout we go to the mall

Justin-k

So we finished then went to the mall…

Justin-so where to…

Me-photo booth!

Justin-hahah! Kk!

So we went into the photo booth and kissed me….

Justin-that was awesome

Me-yeah, I guess it was…

We got done and then left to go to Hot Topic, the best store ever….

Me-ooooo! Look at that shirt, it's so cute!

Justin-just like u…

Me-awe, I know… I'm gonna go try it on!

Justin-o.k.!

So I went in the dressing room and when I came out Justin was gone…

Me-excuse me, ms.? Did you see Justin Bieber, come by here?

Lady-yeah, he left with some girl…

Me-oh….

I put the shirt down and walked out right into the arms of Nick….

Nick-hey!

Me-hey…

Nick-where's Justin?

Me-with some girl

Nick-I thought he was with you?

Me-I thought so to, but I was apparently wrong

I started to cry… oh man! Why can't I not cry!

Nick-u really cared about him didn't you?

Me-yeah, I guess were just to much different to be together…

Nick-well then, hot pretzel?

Me-uh… sure

So we walked to the food court and we got a pretzel and cheese! Yum, funny how he can make all my bad days go away!

Nick-so, did u find anything u like yet?

Me-um, not really… I need… I saw it Justin and that girl walked in…. wait a minute, I know that girl… it was Kristin! She is always out to get me! And my stuff!

Nick-we can go, if u want

Me-nah, it's fine…. So wheres the best store to get a skate board?

Just then Justin and Kristin walked by me and she dumped her slushi on me!

Me-AHH!

Kirstin-sorry, it was an accident!

Me-no it wasn't B****!

Kristina- if anyone's the b****, it's you

Justin-don't talk to her like that!

Me-why? Apparently you don't care about me? Just leave me for her… it's fine, u know what Justin, Stay out of my life FOREVER!

Nick-lets go, I can buy u a new shirt…

So we left Justin and Kristin standing there….

Nick-so, where do u want to go?

Me-hot topic… I want this one shirt

Nick-k…

So we went in and I picked up the very shirt Justin said was cute, paid then put it on…

Nick-u look awesome

Me-thanks… now thankfully, the sink was low enough to get it out of my hair

Nick-yeah, I bet that sucks

Me-yep… come on lets go…

So we walked out and Justin was walking hand and hand with Kirsten

Me-nick, what's the best store to go to when your not feeling happy

Nick-ummm, how about…. We go eat lunch….

Me-kk!

So we went and found a little restaurant in the mall it was like an old fifty's diner…

Nick-gabby, I'm really sorry

Me-no, you were right, I shouldn't have let him into my life again it was worthless

Nick-well then, lets order

So we ordered a burger and fries…

Nick-your like the only girl I know that orders a burger and fries

Me-well, I'm not like most girls

Nick-yep

So they came and we talked then dessert came and I saw Justin and Kristina walk in….

Nick-how?

Me-he's reading your mind, give him something to get mad about….

Nick-huh, well let me….

I pulled him to me and I kissed him right then and there…

Justin just pounded his fists on the table, why didn't I want to stop kissing nick?

Nick-I think he got the picture

Me-uh, yeah

Nick-did u want to stop?

Me-well, no actually I didn't

Nick-well then

He kissed me again and it was awesome

Now our milkshake came

Me-yum!

Nick-yummy!

Me-wow, lol

So we drank it and decided to leave, but Kristina had to do something…

Me- well, lets go walk around some more, and maybe go see a movie?

Nick-yeah

Kristina walked by and she pretended to trip and spilled Justin's milkshake on me and her diet soda….

Me-u know what?

Kristina-what?

Nick-gabby, come on

Kristina-right, I forgot about you

She took another milkshake and dumped it on him

Me-u can mess with Justin, u can mess with me, but you don't mess with my best friend in the whole wide world!

I punched her in the face

Nick held me back, of course mall security was called and now I was in the mall jail cell, I got a five minute detainment

Now I'm out

Nick-hey, lets go

Me-yeah

Justin-guys, hey listen

Me-nick, did you hear something

Nick-no

Me-didn't think so, lets go

I intertwined my fingers in his and we left

Me-well, you know what?

Nick-huh?

Me-at least were matching

Nick-hahaha! Funny…

He kissed me again…

Me-yeah, um.. Come on

Nick-that left you speechless

Me-yeah, come on

So we left the mall and were headed for my house… chris was home

Me-come on!

So we went inside and all I saw was a note…

Chris is gone, you will never see him again, unless you dump Justin

Me-to late, I already did!

Chris-what?

Me-dude, not funny

Nick came up behind me and put his arms around me….

Chris-well, it took you long enough!

Me-well, I didn't want to ruin our friendship

Nick-that's right… so uh, can we go swimming….

Chris-well, I gotta go have fun u two!

Me-we will

So he left and I got my swimsuit on…. Where was nick… all of a sudden a wolf came into my room….

Me-ahh! Wait, nick?

The wolf just looked at me then nuzzled my hand

Me-yeah, your so cute!

The wolf just started like laughing

Next thing I know I'm on his back…

Me-u know, I could get used to this…

Justin-GABBY!

Nick looked at me then he shook his head…

I got off and closed my door….

Me-come on…

So he took me downstairs and then he went into the next room and out came nick…

Me-did u see where that werewolf went?

Nick-not funny…. He came over and kissed me….

Me-lets go…. I looked into his eyes and I just kissed him again….

Nick-see I knew my eyes were hypnotic

Me-well maybe they are…, come on lets go….

So we went out to the pool and Kristina was in mine

Me-what are you doing here, in my pool?

Justin- I invited her over

Me-neither of you are welcome here!

I ran inside and started to cry….

NICKS POV-

Why? Can't you just leave her alone…

Kristina-u know your cute when you get mad

Justin-hey!

Me-you know what? Your just an evil person, who needs to look in the mirror to see the damage that will always be behind you… and Justin?

Justin-what?

Me-you need to leave her alone, until she's ready to talk to you….

Justin-ummm… that's for her to decide and not you

Me-goodbye…

So I went inside to find gabby….

Me-gabby….

Gabby was crying….

Me-come here, I pulled her into a hug and she cried until she was asleep….

GABBY'S POV-

I fell asleep on nick and woke up early in the morning, I didn't need a blanket since he gave off nothing but body heat….

Me-ugh, I'm so hungry

I tried to get up but his heavy arm took all my energy just to move it an inch

Me-nick… hey get up

Nick-huh, oh sorry

Me-yeah, tell that to my growling stomach

Nick-pizza?

Me-yeah… that's the best breakfast ever!

Nick-see I…

Justin-good morning all!

Nick-get out!

Me-get out of my house!

Justin-I just came to tell you I'm sorry…

Me-no get out!

Justin-but…

Me-no…no but's get out!

Nick-get out!

He was starting to get very upset…

Me-nick…

Nick-WHAT?

Me-you need to settle down…

Nick-gggrrr!

He jumped at Justin, but Justin ducked and nick missed…

Me-STOP!

All of a sudden…. I got all the air knocked out of me… I was on the ground….

Nick-LOOK WHAT YOU DID!

But the thing was it was nick that did it…

Justin-it wasn't me, it was you

Nick-NO! IT! WASN'T!

As I got back up on my feet they both came towards me…

Me-GET OUT! BOTH OF YOU! I MEAN IT! JUST STAY OUT OF MY LIFE!

I ran up the stairs and slammed the door I heard footsteps after me up the stairs….

Nick-gabby…. I'm so sorry… please let me in…

Me-…

Nick-gabby….

Me-…..

Justin-u no, your going to have to close your balcony door to?

Me-LEAVE ME ALONE!

I slammed the door in his face and closed the curtains….

I heard the front door slam and nick was cursing at Justin who was cursing at nick…

I snuck out the back door and decided to hang with my friend nate…

I ran to the gas station…. And I hopped the ride on some guys motorcycle and he dropped me off at nates…

Me-thanks!

Dude- no problem…. He looked at my butt then pulled away….

Nate-gabbs?

Me-nate!

Nate-what are you doing here?

He came and gave me a hug…

Me-no…reason…. Just came to visit my friend…

Nate-sweet… so where's nick

Me-I don't know and I don't care

Nate-um…Justin?

Me-don't care

Nate-they got in a fight and you've had enough of it?

Me- yep…

Nate=well, I'm just playing little big planet if you want to play

Me-duh!

Nate=sweet….

An hour later a car pulled up…

Nate looked out the window…

Nate-it's Justin and Nick…

Me-ugh… I'm not here!

I ran out back and up into his tree house…

I could still hear them…

Nate-hey guys!

Nick-hey… have you seen gabby?

Justin-yeah…same

Nate-yeah… she just left not to long ago… she said something about going to the mall….

Justin-k…

Nick-I told you!

Nate-better get going….

Justin-sure…but can I use your bathroom first?

Nate-sure…

Nick-I'll go start the car

Justin-k…

So nick went to start the car and I crouched even lower because you can see the tree house crystal clear…

Justin-gabby… I know your in the tree house…

Me-…..

Justin-I can smell you…. Your sweet intoxicating scent….

Me-….

He hopped out the window and up into the tree house….

Justin-found you….

Me-…

I kept my back to him…

Justin-look… o.k., I'm so sorry…. I don't know what came over me… I don't think I knew you well enough to date you… I know you so much better now and…. I'm really and truly sorry….

Me-…..

Justin-will you except my apology?

Me-…

Justin-please

He pulled my face so it looked at his….

Justin-gabby…. Please

I yanked out of his grasp and jumped down…

Nate-gabby… their still here

Me-oh… let me hide in your room

Nate-k

So he put me in his room and I found his sweatshirt and put it on…

Nate-they left…hey, isn't that mine?

Me-yeah… I was cold… so I borrowed one

Nate-k…well, I have to go out if you want to come?

Me-nah, could you just drop me off at home?

Nate-yeah… no problem

So he dropped me off ten minutes later and for the first time in a while I locked my doors and windows…. I went into my basement and turned on a movie… I fell asleep until I heard someone walking around up stairs…

Me-crap! I locked all the doors I gotta hide!

I went and crawled behind the washer, I was just small enough to fit… and it was just in time to… cause that person came down…

?-gabby? I know you're here

Me-who the heck?

?-it's me Justin

Me-great….

Justin-I can smell you

I jumped up and tried to run past him… but he grabbed my arm..

Me-let me go!

Justin-gabby….please…

Me-NO! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!

Nick-GABBY!

Me-BOTH OF YOU GET OUT!

Justin-bu-

Me-no! no but's just get out of my house… both of you are not forgiven and you won't be for a long time!

They both left and I sat down and cried….

Me-what am I gonna do?

So I went and got in my car and started to drive and I went to the water park… just to get my mind off stuff

Me-where to start?

Guy- maybe on the best ride ever…. Monster slide!

Me=right?

Guy-my names Ian

Me-hi Ian mines gabby

Ian-pretty name

Me-thanks…

Ian-so u wanna go with me

Me-sure why not

So we walked up there and got to know one another and come to find out that were into a lot of the same stuff

He went down first and then I went down after it was so much fun until a storm came in…

Me-hey… I only got one ride and a storm comes in… let's go

Ian-you could come over to my house

Me-or you could come to mine…

Ian-sure why not

Me-cool, just follow me in your car

Ian- will do!

Me-cool!

So we went and got in our cars and once I got home I noticed someone in it… again

Me-ugh!

Ian-what?

Me-my neighbor also my ex is always in my house!

Ian-hide the key better?

Me-y didn't I think of that?

Ian-I don't know, but your really cute when your frustrated

Me-am not

I was blushing now

Ian-yes you are….

He started to lean in to kiss me when…

Justin-don't kiss that fairy!

Me-what?

Justin-he'll have complete control over you

Me-yeah… and I'm a giant

Justin-please… listen to me!

Me-I can't Justin, ian is not a fairy!

Justin-yes he is… I can sense it gabby… please

He was pleeding me with his eyes…

Me-I-I fine! Ian, please leave

Ian-your listening to him? Why I outta I hate vampires!

Me-wait you are?

Ian-duh!

Me-well then yeah go!

I ran in the house and Justin was behind me!

Justin- I can leave if u want

Me-uh…. I don't feel safe right now…

Justin-let me call nick

Me-fine what ever I'll be in the basement

Justin-or it can be just me and you….

Me-goodbye Justin do what you have to, but I'll be down here watching a movie

Justin-fine

So I went downstairs and ian was waiting for me..

Me- I told you it would work

Ian-your very smart you know that

Me- well… yeah

I was blushing

Ian-but, I can't kiss you

Me-I know, but we can still be friends

Ian-yeah… except that the filthy…

Me-yeah, yeah, yeah bloodsucker… wants to rip your head off…. I know but I don't care

Ian- really?

Me-yeah

So we sat down to watch a movie when there was a huge bang and I was being lifted off the ground... by who? i don't know...


End file.
